


The Black Barrel

by MyWordsKnowWhatYouReadInTheDark



Category: Zoo (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWordsKnowWhatYouReadInTheDark/pseuds/MyWordsKnowWhatYouReadInTheDark
Summary: What is Jamie's plan for Mr. Duncan?set around S 3 ep 9 - 10





	The Black Barrel

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating:** **Mature**   - non explicit sex scene
> 
>  **Summery:** What is Jamie's plan for Mr. Duncan?
> 
>  **Warnings:** ? This makes Jamie look psycho ?  (and I love her all that much more for it.  Poor poor naive Jamie  She really thought she was in control after this.)  
>  Oh wait... there is a warning I have to put here... **non-con**
> 
>  _ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't own the rights to "Zoo" or its affiliated characters (That was CBS.)  Amazingness of the characters is totally due to the actors who portrayed them and the writers.   I just play around with the characters in my head for the fun of it; I make no money off of this what-so-ever. I eat them up, grind them hard; but I put them away whole for the next person who wants to enjoy them.
> 
> First posted 31st Aug 2017
> 
>  

  

 

\- - - - -      - - - - -    ~    - - - - -    ~    - - - - -       - - - - -

  
**The Black Barrel**

  
  
  
Jamie turned to Max, "You go on ahead and help Jackson.  Mitch still needs a minute."  
  
"You sure," Max asked and turned a skeptical look at at his son.  The pain in his eyes at his son being injured.  
  
"Yeah, I got it covered.  We'll be there soon."  
  
  
After Max left Mitch, or rather Charles Duncan at this point turned his head to Jamie and asked sarcastically at first, but then you could hear a true hint of curiosity, "Why'd you do that, why lie?"  
  
Jamie nudged the gun into his back a little to emphasize her words as she leaned over to his ear, "Because I have plans for you."  She leaned away a little, "I need Mr. Duncan for something that Mitch would never do."  She helped him to his feet but let him know with the barrel against his spine that the gun was still there. "C'mon."  
  
She steered him down the hallway a bit.  "This isn't towards your friends."  "Yup."  She had seen a room earlier that could be useful.  It didn't take long to get to it.  She guided him in, hand at his shoulder.  There against the back wall was a old bunk bed with a metal frame and plenty of little metal bars.  "Back against the bed."  With the gun still pointing at him, he complied.  He understood how far physical combat got him with her.  He had no idea when she trained, but Mitch obviously had no memory of her talent.  Once there she handcuffed his wrists to the top frame.  She half expected an arched eyebrow, but instead the cold blank face of Mr. Duncan stared back at her; gears turning behind his eyes as she still held the gun at him, her bearing a bit further back to watch for signs of combat as she went to lock his ankles in place.  
  
She went and shut the door and then set the gun on the lower bunk when she returned.  As she started to undo his belt buckle and pants he said, "I'm pretty sure this is something your precious Mitch would do with you."  "Oh, I'm sure it is.  But this isn't what I need you for."  That did get her a questioning look.  "This is just a pit stop.  You kept him from me for _far_ too long.  I have needs and don't have time for what ifs."  She was stroking his length now.  His head went back to the frame and he moaned softly.  He was well trained, but since he was obviously going nowhere, he might as well enjoy this.  And while Mitch might not get the benefit of his memories, Charles could access most of Mitch's any time he wanted... and the other night on the plane was exquisite.  He was sort of disappointed that he had to kill Jamie. Speaking of which maybe he could throw her off and get out of here, "You know, I could just let Mitch remember this little... fiasco."  Jamie shrugged, "wouldn't be the worst thing he's found out about me."  She leaned in, "He might even like it."  She smiled wickedly.  He swallowed and his dick throbbed.  Oh, she hit his primal brain in all the right places.  Damn it Mitch!   'Bingo'  Jamie thought to herself.  Granted she really just needed to get off when the idea first occurred to her, but then it became a plan as she realized this could actually help her with the bigger scheme.  If she could make him even the slightest bit more complacent it would be helpful.  A more docile Mr. Duncan would be nice.  She thought to herself it's a darn shame that when this is all over they'd need to remove the bio-drive for Mitch's safety.  "Might as well still have fun while I still can."  After a couple more strokes and he was nearly hard as she wanted him, she asked, "Promise to be nice for the next two minutes?"  Irritably he replied, "Sure."  She wasn't entirely convinced on the level of sincerity, but she decided to go for it anyhow.  She began kissing him, plunging her tongue into his mouth.  At first he didn't respond at all, but then he started giving back just as good as she was pushing; him pulling at his restraints.  He definitely kissed differently, but it was still so good.  She was almost dizzy from the rush, but she pulled herself together and she pulled his pants and briefs down over his hips.  Breaking from the hasty passionate tongue battle she removed her own lower clothing.  Wrapping her legs around his torso, one arm on the bed frame pulling herself up, she slid herself on him.  She stared him in the face the whole time, eyes only coming close to screwing shut near completion.  It was beautiful watching this other man, that was still hers, finally loose control.  It was a quick hasty fuck, but he seemed to enjoy it nearly as much as she had.  
  
The evidence of what had gone on still running down her leg as she was already redoing her pants button, she was glad of the world's current situation.  Not that she didn't want a kid someday... but not making it like this.  That was a decision to be made one day _with_ Mitch.  
  
She was undoing the cuffs after "repackaging" Mr. Duncan, "There, those orders weren't so bad now were they?"  "No ma'am, ...but I ain't your soldier."  He tried putting her in a choke hold, but it was a big mistake.  His legs still being pinned to the frame threw him off balance and she was easily able to elbow him where it counted.  She already had recovered the gun from where it had fallen and had it trained on him again.  She croaked out, "That's a damn shame Mr. Duncan."  When he was looking again, she undid the other cuffs and led him out of the room.  
  
Max came over the intercom "Hey, where you at Jamie, we're heading out."  
  
"I thought I seen something and got a bit lost.  We were just on our way to you."  
  
"Everything fine though,"  Max asked with true concern in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, what about the situation over there?"  
  
"We have it under control.  Should be able to do more on the plane.  We'll definitely need Mitch's help."  
  
She looked forward at Charles with a guilty look on her face.  "Yeah, he might need a few days to recover, but I'm sure he'll do what he can."

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's exit notes:
> 
> I wrote this before the next episode aired, so I was still speculating.  On one hand I wanted to wait to find out, on the other, I didn't want it tainting my idea.  So, the question really isn't answered at all, but it was fun playing at what happened in between.
> 
> God, I can't believe I don't get to see any more bad-ass Jamie. *crying face*  I miss her so much already.  #RenewZoo
> 
>  


End file.
